Forevermore
by Merakii
Summary: (Based off the plot of Skyrim V Dawnguard) Born from hate, raised with bloodlust. From the time she could remember, Yrsina has wondered how the sun felt on a mortal's skin. It has been so many years since she has felt its touch, she has long forgotten. With the civil war and with Alduins prophecy coming true, Yrsina is forced to forget her own desires for the sake of the world.


Hear the night winds sing

to the wolves loud cry

for another mans fate has just about come,

Oh, silence befalls him

with fear of the night,

Shadows will strike swiftly, into his heart,

Oh, those who are marked, fall by my hand,

For I am death and I am fate,

Hear my lullaby and you are too late.

A sly grin creeps upon her face as she approaches the door. The tremors of the sinners echo throughout the catacombs. Loud creaks squeal from the old iron door, making those on the other side alert. With their weapons ready and their hearts pounding, they await for who ever has intruded their base. Their leader watches the shadows with a careful eye. He has heard the song, heard the rumors. People talk of a woman who has yet to be seen. But her voice will signal her arrival. It is said that her voice marks all those who hear it for death.

The leader laughs, catching his men off guard.

"come out you coward! Let's see if you are as great of the rumor has it!" He smiles, still carefully watching his surroundings.

A loud crash came from their left, his men all gasped from the sudden sound. Some of their supplies had fallen and a few of his men went to see why. Yet the leader was not fooled, he knew it was to draw attention away from this...ghost.

"Come out and fight! I can't wait to be the one who killed a ghost."

The room was filled once again with silence. The air was still and smelled of sweat. He was tired of waiting, tired of these games. His eyes returned to the shadows, looking from his target. where is she hiding...

"I'm right here..."

A faint whisper entered the man's ear, causing him to grin. Without a second to waist, he spun around and swung his sword at the air behind him. As soon as he noticed that no one was there, he was quick to look behind him. It was merely seconds, and all of his men lied on the cold ground. All covered in their own blood.

"You think this scares me!? Those men can be replaced, their lives mean nothing to me..." He spat.

"oooh? then why do you tremble?" the voice laughed.

The man looked toward the origin of the voice. Yet again, nothing was there. it was as if she was throwing her voice, making him draw is attention away from...

Before the man could turn around, her blade found its way into his back. His body fell limp onto the ground. The woman let a sigh escape her lips as she sheathed her her battle ax; Ragnarok. Crusader of Terror, bringer of souls.

"Now lets see..." she said to herself, searching the dead leader. She pocketed his gold, along with a few other useful items before finding a ring around his neck. With a quick yank, she plucked it off and placed it in a small pouch.

Without the desire to stay in this death pit any longer, she left the way she came.

unseen.

Hot with a cool gentle breeze. Summers in Falkreath were never too harsh. It was hot, but there were never any droughts. Many farmers had an abundance of crops, but unfortunately, that meant more for the war efforts. It was only recently, but Falkreath had fallen over to the Stormcloaks. All that remains is Whiterun and Solitude. With high tension between the Stormcloaks and Imperials, everyone can only guess who the first will be to attack.

The current stalemate has given the holds a chance to catch up. To give themselves a chance to harvest enough food for their own bellies rather than to the soldiers. The war has proven to be a double edged sword thus far. Blacksmiths pay miners for materials, the holds pay blacksmiths for armor. It helps circulate money, but at the end of the day the war hardly progresses. Nords in there nature are stubborn, as both leaders of either side are Nords it is easy to imagine why.

Yet despite the war, the people lived fair.

"Yrsina! it's been awhile, hope you haven't gotten yourself into trouble now.."

Looking back at the voice, a girl with blonde hair smiles at the blacksmith. Her gold eyes were warm, like the color of honey. Walking up to him, she leans on his shop.

"Oh, you know me better than that, Lod." she laughs lightly.

Lod shakes his head. "I couldn't lose a valuable customer now... if you die I will go and kill you sovngarde a second time."

"don't go thinking lightly of me... the world would fall apart if I let myself die" she laughed at his innocent threat. "besides I can't let my favorite blacksmith get lazy on me, someone has to fix my armor."

"yeah yeah, now go...ill fix your armor by tomorrow." He sighs, picking up some leather strips.

"yes sir!" Yrsina salutes mockingly.

She had hoped it would take him a big shorter to fix her armor. With the war going on, she new the Jarl would have requests now that she is back. Even though she didn't particularly care for the war, the stormcloaks didn't hesitate to use her. And when there is money involved, the answer is simple.

Yrsina pushed open the squeaky door of the dead man's drink. Like usual, people were loud and singing along with the bard. "Drink to our youth! to the days come and gone! The age of oppression is now nearly done!..."

Ale and food were tossed into the air as the men laughed with their bellies. The wenches of the bars were quick to refill mugs, one girl nearly getting knocked over. Yrsina shook her head entering one of the private rooms. Inside, a girl sat in a wooden chair nervously. the girl looked up, nearly falling out of her chair.

"Well..? did you find it?" she asks frantically.

Yrsina tossed the amethyst ring at the girl. "You better take care of your things..."

"Thank you... and here, for your troubles.." The girl place a coin purse into her hand and slipped out of the door.

Yrsina looked into the pouch and counted 15 gold pieces. If she knew how much trouble a small ring would be for only 15 coin, she wouldn't have taken the job. No matter though, it was done and over. The one thing she wanted to do now was go home. All of the spilled ale made the Inn have a strong stench. Normally she would be up for a good cup of mead, but she had one thing on her mind. Rayya's cooking.

The trip home wasn't as rigorous as any of her other trips; Though the wolves never seemed to die down. And as always, Rayya was there to greet her at the door. Already, she could smell fresh apple stew waiting for her.

Rayya watched her, irritated yet concerned.

Her hands gripped her hip and her eyes narrowed onto the blonde. Yrsina grinned under her stare, knowing what was going to follow.

"Where were you!?" Rayya slammed the door, walking into the main hall.

Yrsina shrugged, taking off her equipment.

"It was just another job, nothing to be worried about."

"Nothing to be worried about? you were gone for nearly a month!... and don't tell me it was because of that woman from town."

Yrsina plopped into her usual wooden seat, looking at the concerned woman.

"Hey, that wasn't a lie. I did go get her ring...but I got side tracked." Yrsina lowered her gaze as she leaned back into her chair. "I met a client... got a job to go to some nobles banquet- a waste of talent if you ask me, but they are paying well."

Rayya shook her head. All of this errand running is going to get her killed. As it is, she is surprised Yrsina hasn't been marked as an enemy to Skyrim. From the day she knew her she had been doing these _Jobs._ Though, arguing about her morals never worked. Yrsina wasn't the type to just change because someone didn't like what she did.

The home was silent as Rayya grabbed a bowl of apple soup for Yrsina.

"You know the way to my heart don't you!" Yrsina smiled, scooping an apple chunk into her mouth.

"They came again today…." Rayya said, making the mood go from warm to cold.

"I see…" Yrsina continued to eat, not letting the conversation getting in the way of her meal.

"How long are you going to keep running? You are going to have to face them eventually…." Rayya leaned forward, hoping to get Yrsina to understand the severity of the situation.

Yrsina glared at her from her bowl.

"I have never run away." She asserted. "I simply walk down my own path, if they really wished to speak with me all they have to do is find it on a map."

Rayya shook her head, knowing Yrsina's usual stubbornness. She has always refused to speak with her past. Always ignoring responsibility. There hasn't been a day where she isn't so carefree. Skyrim is in the middle of a civil war and all she seems to do is sit back and watch. It is like she doesn't even care where the world is headed. It could be engulfed in flame and Yrsina would simply enjoy its warmth.

"I'm going to be leaving before dawn." Yrsina announced, setting her bowl on the table.

"What? Got another job some villager asked you to do?" Rayya joked. "Let me guess, someone stole their sweet roll?"

"...No. I told you about the banquet...I've been hired to kill a commander within the Empire." Yrsina sighed.

"..."

"Don't worry…. It's an easy job. Apparently it is some rich man's son who got his rank through money."

Rayya glared at her thane. Yrsina never usually tells her of these types of jobs, not until they have been done. Yet it normally gets out when she gets the information through rumor.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need you to come with me." Yrsina told her. "I am to perform at this fellow's banquet, and as a bard of high stature I need to be escorted. If this is to go smoothly, I need there to be no suspicion."

"Why don't you just kill the entire party? I am sure your more than capable…." she mocked.

Yrsina sighed. It was a bother having to go into detail with her.

"Heh, yeah well you see… Killing all of the guests will make the Empire put a bounty on my head accompanied with time locked in some cage… No. But killing the highest ranking individual will make it an obvious higher to kill….besides in all i'm not all for killing innocent bystanders." Yrsina explained lightly. " So we go in, I sing and act pretty, kill the commander and run away. Simple."

Rayya straightened her back. Even as a rogue, she wasn't fond of assassination jobs. But it seems she could finally be of use. Though, it is a possibility that it is more convenient for Yrsina if she went. Then she wouldn't have to worry about how loyal her escort will be. Nonetheless, She was glad to know that Yrsina is willing to trust her during a mission. Especially one as grand as this one. Hopefully this would be the start of Yrsina finally opening up. Hopefully she will be done with hiding, done with all the lies and secrets. If she can prove that she is useful, then maybe she can finally walk beside her.

"So where are we headed?"


End file.
